1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small-sized telephoto zoom lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been an earnest desire for zoom lenses for still cameras and video cameras to be usable with mobility. However, particularly the telephoto zoom lens tends to increase its weight as well as dimension, resulting in a difficulty in portability. If the zoom ratio and aperture ratio are made greater, such tendency further increases contrary to the wish for the mobility.
The zoom lens can be miniaturized and light-weigted effectively by (1) decreasing the telephoto ratio, (2) reducing the diameter of the front lens, (3) reducing the number of lenses constituting a lens system and the like. However, in (1) if the telephoto ratio is decreased, the aberration is deteriorated; in (2) if the diameter of the front lens is reduced, the relative illumination tends to reduce; and in (3) if the number of lenses is reduced, the aberration is deteriorated and the aperture ratio is reduced, causing an increase in difficulty of design.